A Father and His Son
by goali33tlc
Summary: There has been some tension between Wilbur and his father. Can Cornelius show Wilbur how much he cares about him? Will their relationship be reestablished? A futuristic sequel to the Disney movie "Meet the Robinsons"
1. The Beginning

Wilbur Robinson woke up late that evening, as he raised his head he felt a sudden surge of pain coming from his stomach.

"Ow!" he cried and lifted his shirt to see what was wrong, but before he could examine where the pain was coming from, the door sprang open.

"Wilbur! Are you okay?" Franny Robinson questioned.

"I'm fine Mom, I think its just a stomach ache" Wilbur replied and smiled reassuringly to his mother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Franny asked again.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine!" Wilbur exclaimed and smiled at his mom.

"Okay, well you're father is coming home today. You better get ready" Franny said with a full grin on her face.

"Yeah okay, I'll be ready soon" Wilbur said, his voice dropped. His mother left him to his room and Wilbur began to get out of bed.

"Ow ow ow" Wilbur yelped as he moved over from his bed to his dresser.

_Dad's coming home_. Wilbur thought to himself. _It's not like he wants to see me anyway. _

Wilbur's father is the world famous inventor Cornelius Robinson who has undoubtedly created a utopian society in just a few short years. He is known as the father of the future and everyone looks up to him. He is the most respected man in this entire world, so why isn't Wilbur excited that he is coming home. Wilbur's dad had been gone on a two weeklong conference and just before he left, Wilbur and him got into a pretty bad fight. Wilbur had used the time machine again and when his father found out he was furious. Wilbur wanted to avoid any fight he may have with his father so he thought it might be best if he didn't see him.

Wilbur contemplated getting ready for about forty-five minutes until he heard a knock and a familiar voice at the door.

"Hey little buddy, your mother sent me, are you ready yet" Carl asked hopefully.

"I'm getting there Carl" Wilbur responded. He did not mean to sound rude, but he needed to stall for just a little longer.

"You need to hurry up, your mom wants everyone to be together when your dad gets back" Carl explained with a trace of concern in his voice.

"Why its not like its going to matter, he does not want to see me anyway" Wilbur sighed and put on his jeans and his favorite tee.

"Come on little buddy, you can't honestly think that's true" Carl pleaded with Wilbur and tried to change his mind.

"I don't think, I know" Wilbur stated and he left his room to find Carl in shock in the hallway. "Now lets go and get this over with". Carl put a reassuring hand on Wilbur's shoulder and they walked towards the rest of the family.


	2. The Return of Cornelius Robinson

Cornelius sat down in his seat, as the hover cab began to bring him home. He was very pleased with the way the conference went, but couldn't wait to be home with his family. Cornelius thought back to before he had left and memories of his family flooded through his head. He remembered when his uncle Fritz and Aunt Petunia started a food fight two nights before he had left. He remembered his father, Bud, waltzing around in his now "perfected" fireproof pants and setting the curtains on fire. He remembered the sweet smell of his wife, Franny, as she got ready for the day. He remembered the look on his son's face, when he screamed at him for using the time machine again.

_Oh Wilbur_, Cornelius thought. _What am I going to do with you?_ Cornelius did not mean to be harsh on Wilbur, he was just worried about the safety of his son. Wilbur tended to get himself into very dangerous situations, and Cornelius could not stand it if he had lost him. Cornelius sighed, _just keep moving forward_, he thought. _Wilbur will be fine_ he thought. _He probably forgot about the whole thing_. A smile made its way on to Cornelius's face. Even though his son was a bit of a troublemaker, he was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Wilbur and Carl walked outside to meet with the rest of the Robinson family. Wilbur just kept his head down, and tried to avoid eye contact with the other members of his family.

"I wonder if he brought us anything" Tallulah squealed, she always loved when her cousin Cornelius would come back from conferences with presents for the entire family.

"C'mon sis, can't you just be excited that he is coming home?" Laszlo questioned.

"Sure, but imagine what type of gift we would get from Rio" Tallulah cooed, her the pitch in her voice increased tremendously.

"Hey, I think I see him" Lucille shouted and pointed in the distance. Wilbur looked up to where his grandmother had gestured. Sure enough, there was a hover cab making its way to the Robinson Mansion. Wilbur felt his stomach drop, his face became outrageously pale, and his heart raced. Carl looked over to see the physiological changes present in Wilbur.

"Hey little buddy, its going to be okay" Carl said reassuringly and put an arm around Wilbur's shoulders to show his support. Wilbur just gulped and put his head down again. _Deep breaths _he thought to himself. _Maybe he won't see you and you can just go to bed_. Wilbur heard the sound of the hover cab get louder and louder, until finally there was no sound at all, just complete silence. Wilbur heard a door open and a few moments after, he heard cheering coming from his family. Wilbur just stood there, with no signs of movement, just staring at the ground.

"We missed you darling" Franny said, as she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately. Cornelius smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not as much as I missed you" he replied and kissed her once again. The rest of the family moved forward to greet Cornelius. Wilbur couldn't make out any particular voice since everyone was speaking all at the same time. The roar of his family rung in his ears and he felt a little better.

Cornelius tried to calm the crowd by gesturing them to be quiet.

"Thank you everyone, this really means a lot to me that you are all here. I have many things I wish to tell you all about my trip, but at last, this will have to wait for dinner. As for your gifts, you will receive those at dinner as well" Cornelius stated to his family. They all hugged him and went on their separate ways. Franny still stood there hugging her husband with no signs of letting go. Cornelius looked towards his house to find his son and his robot companion, Carl, standing there. Cornelius studied his son's face. Wilbur looked sickly, his eyes were big and puffy, his face was pale, he looked weak, and just very sad. Cornelius's heart sank, he did not want to see his son in this much pain. _Was this because of me?_ He thought. He looked away from his son and towards his wife.

"Shall we go forth my dear?" he asked with a coy smile across his face.

"I think we shall" Franny replied and the couple trotted to the house.

At dinner, everyone received their gifts from Rio. Wilbur looked over his, it was a medallion from the Olympic Chargeball competition. Wilbur turned it over to see it was engraved with something. He squinted his eyes to read the phrase, "Para o meu filho e o meu melhor amigo. Eu amo você mais do que a vida a si própria." Wilbur stared at the phrase trying to figure it out. _I don't know Portuguese, why would he think I could read this?_ Wilbur thought. Wilbur angrily put the medallion in his pocket and started to eat. He took one bite, and then slammed his fork on his plate, the table went silent. Wilbur's stomach ached all over, he was in so much pain he could barely sit up.

"Wilbur, honey, are you all right?" Franny asked again with the same concern she had expressed earlier.

"Mom, I told you, I'm fine. Just leave me alone" Wilbur said sternly, he didn't even realize how rude he sounded. He just needed to get out of there, before anyone asked any more questions.

"Wilbur, your mother was just asking, you don't need to give her any attitude" Cornelius stated in his wife's defense.

"Whatever, I'm not hungry anyway" Wilbur said and he rose from the table and started walking back to his room. Cornelius rose as well and called after him. When there was no answer, Cornelius left to go bring his son back.

Once Wilbur got into his room he lifted his shirt and looked into the mirror. What he saw alarmed him. He had a huge bruise that took up most of his stomach. Now he wasn't a doctor, but Wilbur was sure that this was not a good sign. Wilbur jumped when he heard a banging sound coming from right outside his door.

"WILBUR ROBINSON, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" his father shouted. Wilbur was in no mood to deal with his father. He had to act fast. Wilbur ran to his closet and pulled out a bag that was full of clothes and a couple of his father's old inventions. He grabbed the bag and put it around his shoulders and ran to his window. He opened it and jumped out and ran as far away from the Robinson household as he could. He struggled to run as his stomach still hurt and running only made it worst, but Wilbur did not want to get caught and have to face his father, so he kept running.

Cornelius finally was able to decode the locked door to gain entry into his son's bedroom. He stormed in and was about to scream again until he took in his surroundings. No one was there, he knew Wilbur had to be in there, he heard him walking around when he was pounding on the door. Cornelius checked everywhere in Wilbur's room and still couldn't find him. Cornelius began to worry, it was not like Wilbur to be acting the way he was and now he had no idea where he went. Cornelius scanned the room one more time and then he stopped. His eyes widened as he zoomed in on the open window leading towards to woods. Cornelius's heart sunk even deeper, his eyes began to swell, and a tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't make sense of it and could barely speak. All he could manage to say was "Wilbur" in a very cold heartbroken voice. Cornelius fell to his knees and tried to think. Think of someway he could find his missing son.


	3. The Stranger in the Woods

Wilbur just kept running, as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't stop or he might return. He needed to get away; his stomach ached; yet he willed himself to keep going. He finally found a nice hidden area in the forest to hide and rest for a bit. Wilbur laid down, when suddenly.

"AHHHH" he screamed loudly and winced at the surge of pain he felt streaming through his body. Wilbur lifted his shirt to examine the bruise again, and what he saw made him quake. The bruise was getting bigger; Wilbur put down his shirt and laid on his back. He was tired and weak, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and have it all be over. No one knew how hard it was to be Wilbur Robinson. Everyone thought he had it easy, but it wasn't true. Wilbur thought back to all the fights he has had with his father and he believed that no one had it as bad as him.

Wilbur began to sit up when he heard a rustle behind him. His heart began to race. _Is it my father? _He wondered. _I'm going to be in so much trouble._ Wilbur sat there preparing himself for the argument he would inevitably have with his father. He looked into the bushes as a silhouette of a young girl came rising up. She had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She smiled at Wilbur and stuck out her hand and helped Wilbur to his feet. Wilbur had seen this girl around school, but he never actually talked to her.

"Uh thanks" Wilbur said, looking away from her.

"You're welcome" She replied. "You are Wilbur Robinson, are you not?" she asked, her eyes began to sparkle. Wilbur wondered why she was talking weird. She had an accent and her sentence structure was a bit off, but he thought it would be rude not to answer.

"Yes, I am" he answered. She just smiled and laughed to herself.

"My name is Leyla Costas, I go to your school," the girl said still smiling.

"Why do you talk so weird?" Wilbur asked realizing how inappropriate his question was.

"Oh, I am from Brazil, my family moved here two years ago, so I still have my accent" She replied. She didn't seem offended, which was good for Wilbur.

"So, Wilbur Robinson, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Leyla asked.

"I needed to get away from my family. I can't be around them right now" Wilbur responded, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with Leyla.

"Oh why is that? I always thought it would be great to be a Robinson" Leyla responded with a look of concern on her face. Wilbur sighed.

"My father and I don't get along. He hates me and I don't want to be around him. I was thinking of taking a trip," Wilbur said honestly. There was no point in lying.

"I can understand, my Papa doesn't love me either. He is very angry and likes to take control of me" Leyla said, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leyla" Wilbur said reassuringly and placed a hand on Leyla's shoulder.

"It's okay, I probably deserve it. Hey would you mind if I continue with you?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" Wilbur responded.

"May I continue with you on your trip, or no?" Leyla clarified. Wilbur thought for a moment. Sure he did not really know this girl, but at least he wouldn't be lonely. Also he thought she was really pretty.

"Hmmm, well….. why not" Wilbur answered with a smile on his face.

"Yay! Estou tão feliz" Leyla said gleefully.

"What did you just say?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh sorry, I said I am very happy. Sometimes when I get very excited I speak in Portuguese, since it is my native language" Leyla responded. For some reason the word Portuguese reminded Wilbur of something, but he couldn't remember what.

"Oh well alright. Follow me, we better hurry up". Wilbur said, and the two teens started wandering down the long forest path in the hopes of finding something new and exciting.

Cornelius exited his son's room, his eyes still swollen from his tears.

"FRANNY! FRANNY!" he shouted and his wife came around the corner to greet him.

"Cornelius, honey, what's wrong?" Franny asked, she had never seen her husband this upset since Wilbur had left the garage door open and almost altered the time stream.

"He's gone" Cornelius whispered.

"Who's gone, Cornelius, who are you talking about?" Franny asked, Cornelius noticed his wife's voice begin to tremble.

"Wilbur…. Wilbur is gone. I don't know where he is" Cornelius said and hung his head and wept some more.

"He can't be gone, Cornelius, where is he? This is not funny." Franny demanded, as a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Cornelius took his hand and wiped away her tear from her face.

"Franny, this isn't a joke. He's gone, but listen to me. I am going to do whatever it takes to find him. I promise you that Franny. I will bring our son home" Cornelius said in a very stern voice. Franny just nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. She laid her head into her husband's shoulder and cried loudly. Cornelius wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her.

"I want him back Cornelius. I need him home" Franny cried.

"I know darling, I will bring him to you. Everything will be okay" Cornelius said. Powerful words, if only he had believed them himself.


	4. When the World Comes Crashing Down

It had been two weeks since Wilbur left his home and ended up on the street. Leyla and Wilbur spent their days hiding out in a fort they had built together and spent their nights scavenging for food. This was not the life that Wilbur planned on having, but Leyla didn't seem bothered by it. Wilbur felt sick, his stomach hurt, his head hurt, his back hurt, he didn't feel like himself. He started to think that something was really wrong, the bruise that he noticed on his stomach two weeks ago was still there and growing. Wilbur didn't mention anything to Leyla, because he was afraid of what she might say.

"Ola Wilbur, are you okay?" Leyla asked. Wilbur didn't even notice that she was there, and nodded. He couldn't speak, he was too tired and felt like if he opened his mouth he was going to vomit.

"Why you lie to me Wilbur? You look horrible" Leyla replied gesturing at him. "Is something going on?" she asked, concern in her face. Wilbur just turned around and shook his head.

"Why are you so quiet then? I know I have only known you for two weeks, but never have not talked" Leyla said angrily, she didn't understand what was happening and it was starting to make her mad. Wilbur tried to ignore her, but she just stood there until he said something. Wilbur tried to force himself to put on a strong face and lie his way out of this argument with Leyla, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt another surge of pain come from his stomach and all he could say was "OW". Wilbur keeled over and laid in the fetal position on the ground. His eyes started to water and he did not know if he could get up or not.

"Wilbur? Wilbur? What is happening? Are you okay? What is wrong?" Leyla began questioning him, but it was not use. Something was terribly wrong and Wilbur couldn't move.

"Wilbur, do not worry, I will find a person to help" Leyla said as she left the fort and Wilbur behind. _Oh great, Wilbur thought, she barely speaks English and by the time she finds someone I could be dead._ Wilbur just laid there withering in pain. He thought back to his family and tears started to come to his eyes. _I can't believe I am never going to see them again. _Wilbur never really thought he would be gone forever, he is only thirteen and often does things on whim, but he thought at some point he would see his family again. Wilbur was tired and in so much pain he could feel his eyes begin to shut and everything went dark.

It had been two weeks and Cornelius Robinson had done everything he could possibly think of to locate his son. He was extremely worried and had missed a lot of meetings at work. He was dedicating his time to find his true best friend. Franny was having a hard time too, she never left their bedroom and spent most of the days crying. Cornelius tried to console her, he knew that he would be able to find Wilbur, but he just couldn't tell her when.

"What if he is hurt?" Franny questioned as she wallowed over her missing son.

"If something happened to Wilbur, we would be notified. He is a well known kid and someone would tell us if they had seen him" Cornelius responded.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Franny gasped.

"Franny there is no way he could have been kidnapped out of this house, I promise you that" Cornelius stated. He knew this because he developed a very high-end security system a few months after Wilbur was conceived for that sole purpose. Wilbur Robinson is the son of the father of the future and the sole heir to Robinson Industries that he would be a target if someone wanted to execute a kidnapping.

"I just want him home Cornelius, I want my baby boy home" Franny said. Franny looked horrible, her hair was messy, her face was blotchy, and she hadn't eaten the past three days. Cornelius made his way over to the bed and put his arm around his distressed wife.

"I know darling, I know. I promise you, he will come home" Cornelius said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep darling, I am meeting with the chief in a little while to form another search party" he suggested and kissed Franny on the forehead. Franny just nodded, laid down, and closed her eyes. Cornelius left the bedroom and headed back downstairs. As soon as he made his way to the main floor of the Robinson mansion, Cornelius heard a knock on the door. Cornelius opened the door and saw Chief Neverett standing on the other side.

"Chief Neverett, please come in" Cornelius offered, but the chief just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Cornelius, we have found your son" Chief Neverett stated. Cornelius froze where he was, he could not express how much joy he had felt knowing that his son was found. Tears came to his eyes and he ran to wake up Franny so that they could go and bring their baby home.


End file.
